A Chef's Nightmare
by picturesinmyhead
Summary: Reid, a talented young chef, moves to Oakdale to work at the Lakeview. Everyone loves his food, except Luke, who won't even try it. AU. LuRe. Renamed!
1. New in Town

A Chef's Nightmare

Prologue

New in Town

Summary: Reid, a talented young chef, moves to Oakdale to work at the Lakeview. Everyone loves his food, except Luke, who won't even try it.

Pairing: Luke/ Noah, Luke/Reid

Rated: T

* * *

Glancing around as he stepped off the plane, Reid was trying to remember what twisted creature must have jumped into his brain when he agreed to become Head Chef at the Lakeview. The town looked to be full of country club-goers popped out of a cookie cutter. Not even trying to hide his disgust, he looked for the car assigned to pick him up. When he had spoken to Lucinda Walsh the previous week, she had begged him to accept the post after the previous chef was fired for earning himself a one-star review in the national paper. Being named one of the top young chefs in the world, Reid was disinclined to agree, but the healthy paycheck shoved at him had quickly changed his mind. Reaching the car he found the driver to be asleep with a hat pulled over her head.

Knocking on the window, "I haven't got all day. Get your lazy ass up. I need to be at the Lakeview" Reid snapped as the woman jumped and the hat fell off. As the hat fell, a head with long blonde hair was revealed and the woman turned and glared. Stepping out of the car,

"Reid Oliver. I'm Katie Snyder, your new roommate."

Reaching out and hugging the surprised Reid,

"I offered to let you stay at my place and Lucinda thought it was a great idea for you to know someone in town."

"What makes you think I want to know you?"

Smiling,

"Well, it's a good thing you don't have a choice. Lucinda made sure to tell the Lakeview staff not to let you stay there. So, it's just you, me, and my son Jacob."

"You expect me to live with a germ-ridden, messy little brat and you" he said, staring at her as if she was a sandwich with week old turkey. "No thank you, I'll take my chances finding another place."

Still smiling, and scaring Reid, Katie just laughed, "There is nowhere else. And you look like quite the baby sitter, I'm sure you'll make sure he isn't messy. Now get in the car or I'll call Lucinda."

Reid looked down the road and back to the car and groaned. Having no other choice, shoved his suitcase in and quickly sat in the car, slamming the door. Katie got into the driver's seat and set off. Reid was now convinced that his first impression was right. Surprisingly, he couldn't wait to get to his new home, only so he wouldn't have to listen to Katie drone on and on about the fun the two of them would have together.


	2. Meeting the Crowd

A Chef's Nightmare

Chapter 1

Meeting the Crowd

Summary: Reid, a talented young chef, moves to Oakdale to work at the Lakeview. Everyone loves his food, except Luke, who won't even try it.

Pairing: Luke/ Noah, Luke/Reid

Rated: T

A/N: I know Gwen and Will moved away, but I wanted more people in the story so, they're here. Maddie is also back.

* * *

Reid glanced around at the place he was to call his new home. To his surprise everything was neat and clean. A well-equipped kitchen was opposite of the door.

"So, this is where you'll be staying" Katie said as she walked passed and nodded to a closed door. "I'm right next door with Jacob."

Standing awkwardly in the doorway and still eying the kitchen,

"I suppose it will do. Please tell me you keep food here, other than that cream of mush for the kid."

"No, actually, I haven't been to the store in a while. I eat out a lot at Al's."

Wrinkling his nose,

"Al's? It sounds plebeian."

Ignoring the second part,

"It's a little diner in town. Everyone goes there, including us."

"What?"

"Well, it's your first day here so, I took it upon myself to invite a few friends for a get together to meet you. And I won't take no for an answer."

Knowing his choices were yellow baby food or orange baby food if he stayed, Reid sighed,

"Fine. Just stop being so enthusiastic, you're giving me a headache."

Shoving Reid out the door and locking it, Katie grinned,

"You are too easy."

Reid just glared and walked down the hallway, already regretting his decision to go, but was hungry after the flight from Dallas.

* * *

Getting out of the car in front of a tiny diner, Reid glanced inside and saw a rambunctious group that looked to be about his age. Pulling Katie aside before they walked in,

"Just how many people did you invite? I don't do small talk."

"Oh, just the normal crowd."

Seeing Reid's anxious face, she added with a smile,

"Don't worry, they're harmless."

Muttering to himself,

"Yeah, as harmless as a raw chicken being shoved down your throat."

"Just be nice, I'm sure you'll like them. Everyone knows everyone here, so sooner or later, you'd half to meet them."

Giving Reid a push, they entered Al's. The grouped continued talking until a girl with blonde hair and scrubs on, noticed that they where there.

"Hey! You must be Reid. I'm Allison."

Staring around the building, just wishing he could disappear, Reid responded in his usual cold manner,

"Hi. Shouldn't you-"

Realizing that Reid was about to dig himself into a hole in front of everyone, Katie jumped in,

"Hi Ali! Sorry, we're late. Reid just got in from Dallas and we stopped by my apartment on the way here. Did you guys order yet?

"It's no problem. And no, because Luke and Noah aren't here yet either.

"Okay, then. Well, Reid this is almost everyone. In the seat next to where Ali was sitting, is Casey. Then it goes, Will, Gwen, Maddie, Henry, and then Chris."

Getting various greetings from the group, Katie pulled Reid down to sit next to her as she sat next to Chris. The group continued its previous discussions while Reid looked at the menu in disgust.

"They call this food? An anteater trapped inside a block of ice could make more sophisticated food than this."

Getting a kick from Katie under the table, Reid drew the attention of Henry,

"Hey! Watch what you say. I own this place. What would you know about good food anyway?"

"Well, Hank was it? I happen to have been named one of the top ten young chefs in the country and am going to be working at the Lakeview."

Henry's face dropped at this,

"It's Henry and you can't possibly be working there, you're too young. Not to mention you'll get fired in a day if you don't watch your mouth. Do they have any idea what a complete ass you seem to be?"

"For your information Hank, Lucinda Walsh requested for me to work here. She only gets the best and that would happen to be me."

Smirking at the look on Henry's face, Reid turned his attention to Katie who had just kicked him under the table.

"Why can't you be nice? He's my best friend."

"How he has friends is beyond me."

Looking away from Katie's disapproving face, Reid looked back down at the menu. Just then the door to the diner burst open and two young men entered, one with spiked blonde hair and the other with brown.

Casey called out,

"Luke! Noah! I thought you guys were going to stand us up."

"Sorry, Noah and I got stuck watching Ethan and Natalie while my dad went to the store."

Luke and Noah walked forward. Luke sat next to Reid while Noah sat between Luke and Ali. Both Luke and Noah seemed oblivious to Reid sitting at the table until Luke looked to see where Katie was. Eyes widening, Luke swallowed and glanced over to Noah to see if he was watching him. He then looked back and saw Reid smirking at something Katie had just whispered to him.

"Reid?"

"Well, that would be my name." Reid said, barely glancing at him.

"Hi, I'm Luke."

Looking at Luke and seeing Luke's hand in Noah's, Reid only responded with a short 'hello' before turning back to Katie. Confused and upset that this man seemed to have a problem with him and Noah, Luke turned back and listened to Ali telling Noah and Casey about a patient who had decided to try and escape the hospital in only a hospital gown after the spots on his skin turned out to be from a marker. After a couple of minutes a waiter came over to take their orders. During this time though, Luke kept glancing at Reid.


	3. Playing Games with Your Head

A Chef's Nightmare

Chapter 2

Playing Games with Your Head

Summary: Reid, a talented young chef, moves to Oakdale to work at the Lakeview. Everyone loves his food, except Luke, who won't even try it.

Pairing: Luke/ Noah, Luke/Reid

Rated: T

A/N: I wanted to add the games because I think that they're interesting and I love to read through them and I hope I wrote them well. By the way, this was inspired by a _Whose Line is it Anyway? _Weird Newscasters segment where Ryan had to act out the same thing Luke does as a weatherman. It is hilarious.

* * *

After everyone ordered and the food arrived, the conversation slowed down. The other side of the table also took more of an interest in Reid.

"So where are you from Reid?" asked Will as he was finishing up his plate of fries.

"Dallas."

Looking for more of an answer than that, Will pressed on, "What did you do there?"

"I cooked."

Obviously not getting anything more or useful from Reid, Will stopped talking. Meanwhile, Reid was doing his best to burn the food on his plate from the heated death glare he was sending at it. He was a gourmet chef, one of the best in the country, and he was stuck eating sub-par chili, soggy fries, and a burnt hamburger. Although he loved everything about food especially consuming it, Reid had barely touched it. The tension at the table was obvious because of the chef's rude behavior and obvious hatred for the food.

"I guess this kinda food isn't what you're used to" laughed Noah, trying to relieve the tension. If anything it had the opposite effect.

"That's for damn sure" Reid replied, squishing one of his French fries with an aghast look upon his face.

The tension continued throughout the entire dinner with no one knowing quite what to say. After the checks arrived Katie made a suggestion.

"Sooo, why don't we have a game night at my place so Reid can get to know everyone" Katie said, anxious to have everyone get along.

"I don't play games."

Katie just kicked Reid again and smiled at the group.

* * *

Only Reid, Katie, Noah, Luke, Gwen, Casey, Maddie, and Ali ended up at Katie's house. Will had to take care of his and Gwen's daughter and Chris had a shift at the hospital. Henry just couldn't bare Reid's presence any longer.

Katie, ever eager to entertain, sat everyone around the couch and went and got sodas, beer, bottles of water, and even some cartoons of juice out of the refrigerator. She then went and grabbed chips, pretzels, and popcorn and dumped them into bowls. Reid glared at her during this time. Katie shrugged at him, not feeling the slightest bit of guilt for telling him she didn't have any food. Casey helped Katie carry everything into the living room. As soon as the food arrived Reid grabbed a bottle of beer and the bowl of chips. He was sitting on one end of the couch with Katie and Ali next to him. The others were sitting on the floor around the table. Casey was closest to him on his other side and Luke was across from him with Noah across from Katie.

"So" Katie exclaimed, clapping her hands together, "I thought we could play charades".

Reid groaned while the others didn't look to enthusiastic either but were willing to play.

"The teams can be…" she started staring around the room.

"How about light hair versus dark hair. Me, you, Casey, and Gwen against Noah, Maddie, Ali, and Reid" Luke suggested, glancing up to look at Reid then Katie.

"Sure. I have a few pieces of paper here. Everyone can write down a few suggestions and the other team will have to act them out."

* * *

About thirty minutes later, everyone, but Luke of course, had been through a number of beers and were having quite a bit more fun than they expected. It was now the light haired team's turn and Luke was up. He picked out a piece of paper from one of Katie's hats. At the time he was sipping on his soda and as he read it, he promptly spit it back out over the table. They had decided to forgo picking normal things like movies or TV shows, and all wrote down different actions, situations, or people to act out.

"No. There is no way I am doing this. Which one of you even wrote this?" he asked looking at the other team. _Go through all 9 months of having a baby._ All of the acts had been fairly challenging but easy enough to finally guess. This one was ridiculous though. Looking up and seeing Reid raise his eyebrows at him, Luke blushed and stood awkwardly in front of everyone. Luke new that normally the card wouldn't be that bad but, everyone else was drunk and doing this in front of everyone was embarrassing. Not to mention Noah was there. His boyfriend would think it was hilarious and never let him live this down. Reid was there as well. Luke knew that that shouldn't mean anything, but there was something about him that made Luke nervous. A nervous he hadn't felt since he first met Noah. He sure as hell didn't want to embarrass himself with either of them in the room.

"Oh come on Luke, it can't be that bad" called Casey, clearly drunk out of his mind.

Luke sighed and started. He turned around and hugged his arms around his body to make it look like he was making out with someone. The laughter of course began. There were random guesses from his team like 'first time' or 'lonely nerd who can't get a date'. He then grabbed a blanket from Jacob's crib and lay down under it on the floor. He made one or two pleasured faces and got up as quickly as possible. By now, most of the group had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard. Casey and Noah were leaning on each other laughing drunkenly. Even Reid had a smile on his face. Luke then stood sideways and showed his belly growing bigger. He even added a few bouts of morning sickness in. His team had stopped guessing a while ago, intent on just watching the show, not caring about points anymore. Deciding to just go for it, Luke picked up a pillow from the couch and put it under his shirt. He then laid on the grown and pretended to push. He pulled the pillow out and held it like a baby. Luke stood there holding the pillow in his arms. Once it was clear that his team wasn't going to guess, Luke just groaned and sat down. On the pillow.

"Aww Luke, you just crushed baby Luciano. You're such a bad mother" Maddie cooed at him. Luke turned bright red and buried his head in his hands.

"Why don't we take this party outside and get some fresh air" Reid suggested lifting Katie and Ali up from the couch. Luke looked up in relief at Reid. Reid was looking everywhere but at him though. Grateful, Luke jumped up and helped pull Gwen and Maddie up. He then went and pushed Casey and Noah over. Noah got up and slung an arm around him as they headed out the door of the apartment and down the stairs.

"You were quite the hot mother Luke" Noah teased. "Maybe I'm not gay after all."

Smiling, knowing Noah was drunk, Luke still felt horrible at that statement thinking that it might just be true. Hopefully, he thought, no one would remember this in the morning though. Except Reid he seemed fairly with it for a man who had four beers.

Once outside Casey led the group to a local playground where they all ran and swung from the swings. Luke saw Reid on a bench a few feet away, frowning at the rest of the group. Luke decided to walk over.

"Mind if I join you?"


End file.
